steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ametryn
Ametryn — Gemsona użytkowniczki BrakNicku. Wyjątkowy klejnot posiadający skrzydła. Na świat przyszła w Detervii, podczas Wielkiej Wojny była częścią Zjednoczonych Sił Klejnotów, do których należały klejnoty z sojuszniczych państw. Wraz z Szerlitem i Kordieryt tworzą Drużynę Awarii. Przez krótki moment w swoim życiu była dowódcą Specjalnego Oddziału Taktyczno-Skrytobójczego, w skrócie SOTS. Oddział podlegający bezpośrednio pod Yūkikage (w niektórych przypadkach słuchają rozkazów Ametryn, gdyż jest wojowniczką o "specjalnych uprawnieniach". SOTS zwykle pracują w zespołach utworzonych do wymagań misji, co maksymalnie zwiększa powodzenie. W późniejszych latach, zaczęła związek z Szerlitem, kończąc na ślubie z nim. Po wojnie Obsydian Śnieżny oddała jej i Szerlitowi swoje stanowisko Yūkikage W dosłownym tłumaczeniu: Cień Bohaterstwa, nazwa zaczerpnięta od Kage z Naruto . Ma przeszło 1700 lat. W Detervii 100 lat to ludzki 1 rok, więc Ametryn ma 17 ludzkich lat Przez jej nieostrożność za młodu, zamieszkały w niej demony. Jest ich dokładnie siedem, kolejno: Gniew, Nienawiść, Smutek, Zazdrość, Śmierć, Cierń i Ciemność. Osobowość Przed przemianą Ametryn miała złożony charakter, który jednak pozwalał na właściwe osądzenie sytuacji. Ciągle miewała napady złości, raniła innych okrutnymi słowami. Bardzo subiektywna, patrzyła na wszystko z własnego punktu widzenia. Miała dużą pewność siebie, choć rzadko ją okazywała. Na co dzień mogła przejawiać niezadowolenie i złość, chciała po prostu osiągnąć założony cel, potrafiła działać dyskretnie i z opanowaniem. Była uczuciowa, ale nie okazywała tego. Była bardzo zaborcza, już od dzieciństwa. Po przemianie Parę cech jak ciągłe napady złości, czy też właściwe osądzanie sytuacji zostało. Chociaż napady złości lekko zmalały. Teraz okazuje swą pewność siebie, nadal potrafi działać dyskretnie i z opanowaniem. Pokazuje swe uczucia. Potrafi oceniać ludzi niewiarygodnie prędko i właściwie! Całym sercem angażuje się w działanie. Nigdy nie odmówi pomocy, uśmiechając się tak jakby wszystko było dla niej łatwe. Jej niezwykły urok i wybuchowy, namiętny aspekt osobowości nieraz pozwalają wyrwać się z ram codziennej egzystencji i przeżyć ekscytujące przygody, które pozostawiają bogate wspomnienia. Posiada w duszy skarby miłości i poświęcenia. Pragnie żyć intensywnie i dla tego celu jest gotowa popełnić wiele nieostrożności. Jest bardzo kobieca, kokieteryjna i zmysłowa. Może służyć dobrą radą w dziedzinie urządzania mieszkania. Jako partnerka jest bardzo reprezentacyjna. Potrafi przezwyciężyć największe życiowe trudności. Jak winorośl, potrzebuje oparcia, by w pełni rozkwitnąć. Aby nie pokazać po sobie, że dana sytuacja wstrząsa nią lub wzrusza, nadmierną pobudliwość ukrywa pod pozornym chłodem. Posiada dar przewidywania znaczących zmian w swym życiu. Cechuje ją wielkie opanowanie, które pozwala stawiać czoła trudnym sytuacjom. Od powstania sprawiała trudności wychowawcze, gdyż trudno nią kierować. Odczuwa silną potrzebę dawania czegoś z siebie. By odwieść ją od jakiegoś zamiaru, nie należy stosować siły, ale przekonać, że to nie leży w jej interesie. Z łatwością odkrywa głęboko zakamuflowane tajemnice. Niełatwo ją oszukać, gdyż czyta w cudzych myślach i sercu. Ma wrodzony zmysł dyplomatyczny, którym posługuje się z lubością. Zdolna wszystko poświęcić dla swojego ideału, w jej przypadku wszystko może się zdarzyć... Dodajmy, że dysponuje sporą dozą cech męskich. Miłość jest dla niej głównym motorem działania. Wierzy i kocha, czyli przenosi góry. Długo pamięta wszelkie doznane przykrości i często nawet po długim czasie za wszelką cenę potrafi się zrewanżować. Sama nierzadko posługuje się ironią i ciętym dowcipem, lecz u innych tego nie toleruje. Cechuje ją też duża zaradność w trudnych sytuacjach. Jeśli ktoś „zajdzie jej za skórę”, czeka miesiącami, latami, aby się z nim porachować. Niepowodzenia znacznie bardziej ją drażnią, niż przygnębiają. Gdy wbije sobie coś do głowy, pracuje... i udaje jej się pokonać wszystkie przeszkody. Jest klejnotem o silnej psychice, potrafi poradzić sobie w trudnej sytuacji, lecz nadużywa słów i przekleństw. Od stworzenia bardzo silna, lecz przez życie średnio mogłaby przejść samodzielnie. Obdarza innych wierną przyjaźnią, kobiety i mężczyzn, bez różnicy, a to rzadkość. Jednakże jej zachowanie wobec przyjaciół jest tak nierówne, że przyprawia o zawrót głowy. Wykorzystuje to, że łatwo wybucha, tylko by wyrównać rachunki. Jest bardzo przekorna, lubi mówić „nie”, sprzeczać się i upierać. „Co postanowione, to zrobione” to jej główna dewiza, nieco uciążliwa dla otoczenia. Ma w sobie coś tajemniczego, nieuchwytnego, co sprawia, że otoczenie zachodzi w głowę kim jest naprawdę. Chwyta w lot całość zagadnienia. Wygląd Ametryn to klejnot o dosyć wysokiej posturze. Jest w miarę szczupła. Ma jasno-żółtą skórę. Jej włosy są w dwóch odcieniach, fiolet i róż. Ma dosyć skomplikowaną fryzurę. Z lewej strony ma bardzo starannie zakręcone włosy. Z drugiej zaś strony ma cztery kosmyki, które wystają do góry. Reszta włosów z prawej strony jest roztrzepana i poszarpana. Jej charakterystycznym elementem są białe, pierzaste, duże skrzydła, które są bardzo wyjątkowe. Bowiem może latać kiedy będzie chciała. Następnym elementem rzucającym się w oczy, są właśnie oczy. Są aż w trzech różnych kolorach. Fiolet i róż, podobnie jak włosy. Jednakże refleksy w oczach, czyli odbijające się światło, jest żółte. Do jej standardowego ubioru można zaliczyć złotą tunikę z także złotymi 'strzałkami' na łopatkach. Do tego spódniczka, równie złota. Nie posiada takowych butów, chodzi boso. Jej broń, czyli złota kosa odzwierciedla jej delikatność, tym samym pokazując, jaka może ostra i cięta. Jej klejnot umieszczony jest na jej klatce piersiowej. Jest on w kolorze liliowym, posiada trójkątną Historia Młode Lata Ametryn "narodziła się" w Detervii, tam też się wychowywała. W owym kraju młode klejnoty zaraz po powstaniu były oddawane pod opiekę starszym klejnotom, by te mogły je wychować i uczyć magii i opanowywania swojej mocy natury. Ametryn trafiła pod opiekę Śnieżnego Obsydianu, który był znany pod pseudonimem "Suno" Dokładniej Sunō z języka japońskiego oznacza to coś śnieżnego , toteż właśnie tak Ametryn się do niej zwracała. Umiejętności ~Wkrótce~ Relacje ~Wkrótce~ Fuzje Fluoryt Fluoryt jest fuzją Ametryn i Turkus. Powstała parę razy, gdyż zaszła taka potrzeba. Turkus po spotkaniu Ametryn w jej wymiarze postanowiła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, miały ze sobą wiele wspólnego oraz Ametryn była pierwszym klejnotem jakiego spotkała Turkus w innym wymiarze. Fluoryt posiada cechy zarówno Turkus jak i Ametryn. Czasem zdarzało się połączyć wspólne cechy, by były silniejsze, także wady. W tej fuzji nikt nie dominował. Fluoryt była średnio stabilną fuzją, parę razy groziło jej rozłączenie. thumb Pierwsze wystąpienie Pierwsze połączenie powstało, gdy Ametryn z Turkus szukały przetworników mocy do portalu Turkus. Na ich drodze stanęła wielka, stara maszyna, której nie dało się zniszczyć. Po połączeniu się w Fluoryt, oba klejnoty musiały przyzwyczaić się, że od teraz muszą stanowić jedność. Jako Fluoryt podeszły do maszyny, lecz nagle zza pleców wyskoczyły fuzjomutanty. Fuzja nie wiedząc nic o sobie od ataku znienacka prawie rozłączyła się. Z klifu spadł na nią inny fuzjomutant, ta oszołomiona zrzuciła go i w końcu przywołała swoją broń - topór. Fuzjomutanty cofnęły się, bo zrozumiały, że nie mają szans. Nagle wymuszone fuzje połączyły się w jeszcze większą i dziwną fuzję. Oczy np. fuzja miała rozsypane po całym ciele, a ręce i nogi wystawały wszędzie. Fluoryt jednak i tak była silniejsza, przecięła parę razy monstrum i je pokonała. Odwróciła się i swoim toporem rozwaliła zepsutą maszynę. Drugie wystąpienie Fluoryt powstała podczas jednej z misji odnalezienia nowych części do międzywymiarowego teleportera Turkus. Ametryn, Kordieryt oraz turkusowy klejnot musiały przezwyciężyć strach i wejść do starego statku klejnotów. W pewnej chwili Turkus i Ametryn wpadły do pułapki, a jedynym wyjściem była właśnie fuzja. Turkus początkowo nie chciała (lub się po prostu bała) stworzyć fuzji. W końcu się przełamała i postanowiła połączyć się z Ametryn. Bardzo dawno nie była w fuzji. Nie licząc krótkiego incydentu z Perydot, bardzo dawno jeszcze aż tak długo nie pozostawała w fuzji. Fluoryt wykonała swoje zadanie poprawnie, po wyjściu z pułapki fuzja rozłączyła się. Ciekawostki Pomimo mieszkających w niej demonów, zazwyczaj zachowuje spokój ducha, Bardzo często i bardzo łatwo się denerwuje, Nie chce tworzyć na stałe fuzji z Szerlitem, gdyż chce go widzieć, Galeria Ametryn by BrakNicku(1).png|Moje stare ID Ametrynki :3 Ametryn_nowe_ID_by_BrakNicku.png|Nowe, według mnie lepsze ID Gem.jpg|Przepiękny szkic od Shiroux. Jeszcze raz ślicznie dziękuję <3 Ametryn by Magi.jpg|Ametryn na kartce o3o Od Magi. Ślicznie dziękujem :D Ametryn dla braknicku by me.png|Śliczniutki obrazek Ametrynki od RS100. Serdecznie dzięki <3 Ametryn by Pudło.png|Prześliczna Ametrynka od Pudeła (specjalniepudełażebyniebyło). Jeszcze raz dziękuję ^^ Ametryn.png|Prześliczna Ametryn od kochanej FanArciary. Dziękuję bardzo <3 Ametryn real angel.png|Przepiękna, ludzka Ametryn, również od FanArciary Boże to serio jest takie śliczne, normalnie zawału dostałam *O* Ametryn By Esterwa.png|Śliczny portret od kochanej Esterwy :3 Ametryn by Madziulka200 for BrakNicku.png|Prześliczna, słodka Ametryn, od kochanej Magdy Madziulki Magdaleny XD Jeszcze raz dziękuję, jest prześliczna <3 Przyjaciele by Magi.png|Psiapsie, wraz z Heliodor i Moją imienniczką tworzą zgrane trio. Od kochanej Maryji XD IMG_20160702_200934.jpg|Nie wiem jak ona to robi ;-; Przepięknośliczna praca od kochanej Kisielki <3 Gem_001.jpg|Przepiękna Ametryn z "Weird" oczami od Dziobusia XDNwm czemu uwielbiam nick Miśka zdrabniać XD Ametrinn..png|Kolejna prześliczna Ametryn, też od Dziobusia w tym prześlicznym stylu *O* Ametrynka_by_Magi.jpg|Prześliczny portrecik od mojego Naruciakeła XD <3 Ametryn_by_ReaFabolous.png|Przecudowny portret od Paina XD Fuzja2.png|Bardzo ciekawa i oryginalna fuzja Ametryn i Szafir od MarySP ❤ Fuzja3.png|thumb|Fuzja Ametryn i Rubin, też wyszła bardzo oryginalnie i ciekawie, z całego serduszka dziękuję też Mary ❤ Przypisy Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kreatywność BrakNicku Kategoria:Klejnot z Przedszkola Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Kwarce Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników